Sobre viajes y cambios
by Madru
Summary: Porque el tiempo no pasaba en vano. O al menos eso nos hacen creer. ¿Qué les puede deparar el futuro a este par de graduados de Totsuki?
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _El universo y personajes de Shokugeki No Soma no me pertenecen, son obra de Yuto Tsukuda y Saeki Shun._

 **ALERTA DE SPOILERS: Mención a diversos acontecimientos del manga (Número 159, mientras se escribía esto).**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Sobre viajes y cambios [1/2]**

.

* * *

 _Hey Megumi, me gustaría decir que has cambiado desde aquel día en clase de Chapelle-sensei que nos conocimos..._

Resultaba casi gracioso dado que el primer pensamiento de la azulada había sido alejarse lo más posible del chico problemático que en el ridículamente corto tiempo de su discurso se hizo enemigo de más de la mitad de Totsuki.

 _No se tú, pero a mí me caíste bien, quiero decir, era genial tener a alguien que me ayudara aquella vez, pensé que haría todo solo, pero contar contigo me recordó a cuando cocinaba con mi viejo._

Y entre las dificultades de la prueba, ambos salieron victoriosos, como un descarado presagio de lo bien que harían las cosas juntos en el futuro.

 _¿Y recuerdas la semana infernal aquella? ¡Diablos! Esa fue difícil, aún más para mí y aquel error que tuve en el día final. Pero no puedo quejarme porque aprendí de mi desliz y… ¡pudimos (o pude, mejor dicho) presumir que sostuvimos un Shokugeki con el estirado de Shinomiya!_

La joven aún semanas después tenía pesadillas con el afamado chef. Pesadillas donde el único plato con monedas era el del adversario, donde el empate nunca sucedió, donde era expulsada indefectiblemente de la academia y condenaba a su compañero pelirrojo a un futuro de desdicha y marginación. Pero a la mañana siguiente, camino al comedor de la vieja Estrella Polar, veía esa silueta inconfundible, ya sea preparando el desayuno, probando algún platillo de índole radioactiva, o reponiendo las horas de sueño que le robó a la noche con su característico hilillo de baba cayendo a la mesa. Entonces sonreía, y antes de despertarle se convencía que esa dura prueba valió la pena. Y fue así como las pesadillas eran cada vez más difusas hasta desaparecer.

 _Ah, pero eso no fue nada con la elección de Otoño. ¡Estabas que morías de nervios! Casi le hacías competencia a Marui._

Porque mientras Soma andaba de allá por acá, que no cabía de felicidad al enterarse de semejante oportunidad de tener un cara a cara con los mejores de Primero, la siempre insegura Megumi hacía apuestas con el destino de que seguramente ella no pasaría de la eliminatoria. Un destino que se rió en su cara en el momento que vio su nombre en los cuatro mejores de su grupo.

 _Me hubiera gustado estar ahí. Reírme de la cara de idiotas que pusieron todos al ver a la pequeña y frágil Megumi despedazando aquel Rape._

Podría apostar fervientemente, como todo aquel que habitara en la Estrella Polar, a que la chica demostraría finalmente de qué estaba hecha. Que le cerraría la boca a todos los que le criticaban y aseguraban que ya no tenía cabida en la academia. Y vaya manera.

 _Hablando de determinación, creo no haberte agradecido lo suficiente por ayudarme en el Festival de la Luna. Porque bueno, aunque Nikumi, Mimasaka, y los Aldini me salvaron el pellejo a última hora, tú hasta le diste la espalda a tu S.I. y al Estrella Polar por echarme una mano con mi reto al Octavo Asiento._

La experiencia conseguida a lo largo de su estadía en Totsuki, y la inminente partida que cada año avanzaba a pasos agigantados le hizo estimar aún más a sus amigos y a las locuras que hacía con ellos.

Al menos los supo apreciar en su momento. Los años no pasan en vano, o al menos eso nos hacen creer.

–¿Piacerebbe un caffè?

Yukihira Soma espabiló en su asiento de avión. Medio adormilado, observó a la aeromoza que le interrogó amablemente en un acento que por mucho que discutiera con un Takumi borracho en el pasado, no podría acostumbrarse.

Porque sí, cuando cumplieron la mayoría de edad y la recelosa Fumio-san dejó de gruñirlos por ingresar alcohol a la habitación de Marui, Takumi Aldini se ponía a retar y maldecir a Yukihira en su natal Italiano, para gracia de su hermano y los presentes.

Ah, los recuerdos.

Antes de poder preguntarse como responderle a la mujer, la suave y somnolienta voz a su alrededor le despidió con titubeantes y amables palabras, y acto seguido le dirigió su mirada ambarina con la diversión bailando en sus ojos.

–Yukihira-kun es muy hablador cuando está aburrido -sonrió-. Eso, o está hablando de nuevo como si olvidara que lleva a alguien a la par -suspiró con resignación.

El aludido rió, ganando unas cuantas miradas afectadas de otros pasajeros.

-Pero si estaba hablando sobre ti.

-Mientras te quedabas dormido

-Es relajante, ya sabes, recordar. Aunque no lo es todo –asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla a la par suya–. Como decía, Megumi-chan, me gustaría decir que has cambiado…

Ella le miró interrogante, su inseguridad hace tiempo olvidada purgando por salir a borbotones a preguntar desesperada en qué le había decepcionado.

–Porque todo a mi alrededor lo ha hecho. Los cambios no suelen descolocarme tanto como cuando mi viejo me mandó a la academia, pero esto es… –hizo el ademán de abarcar el espacio a su alrededor– mucho. No creas que me asusta, eh. Es solo que.. es bueno que cambies para bien, ya sabes, que seas más segura con tu cocina y todo. Pero también me alegro que sigas siendo tú. Cómo decirlo… constante.

Su rostro volvió a iluminarse. Porque en medio del enredo de oraciones que era un somnoliento Yukihira, ella pudo comprender que se alegraba de sus progresos y a la vez le reconfortaba que fuera el único elemento de su mundo que seguía fielmente a su lado, inmutable, inamovible, inseparable.

Y rogaba internamente porque así siguiera siendo.

* * *

 ** _Me disculpo por posibles nombres mal escritos, o si mis recuerdos de algunas partes no guardan coherencia con la línea original xD El tiempo no es excusa, así que posiblemente luego pase un corrector después de releer, y cabe mencionar que podrían serme de muuucha ayuda identificándolos :'D_**

 ** _Bien, ¿Qué diablos es esto? El fruto de dos noches de desvelo, una idea que se negaba a ir y un café a medio terminar; u_** ** _n cortito relato cuya segunda parte está -y me disculpo por el lamentable juego de palabras- cocinándose en el horno; con tintes SomaxMegumi._**

 ** _Vaya nervios. Al ser la primera vez escribiendo en el fandom de SnS D: pero me gustaría conocer sus opiniones al respecto de esta pequeña viñeta ._.7_**

 ** _Ahora bien, ¿qué tan en el futuro se ubican? ¿porqué están en un vuelo a Italia? ¿qué pasó con el resto de los chicos? Mi estimado lector, espero haberle dejado la curiosidad suficiente para esperar el siguiente :D_**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima fecha indefinida!_**

 ** _-Madrú fuera._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _El universo y personajes de Shokugeki No Soma no me pertenecen, son obra de Yuto Tsukuda y Saeki Shun._

 **ALERTA DE SPOILERS: Mención a diversos acontecimientos del manga** **.**

* * *

.

 **Sobre viajes y cambios [2/2]**

.

* * *

 _Hey, Soma-kun, me gustaría decir que sigues siendo el mismo que aquel día en la ceremonia de apertura, conocí..._

Pero eso es algo que medio mundo negaría. Que el imprudente, optimista y orgulloso Yukihira Soma extrañamente y a su manera había madurado. Porque el Primer Asiento no se le otorgaba a cualquiera que solo tuviera competición inscrito en la frente —de ello podrían preguntarle a Mimasaka—, sino que debía afinar sus metas, establecer sus objetivos y cargarlos de aquel entusiasmo que siempre le caracterizó para poder conquistar el tan afamado lugar. Obviando los baches en el camino, sorteando obstáculos y aceptando derrotas, aferrándose con toda su voluntad.

 _Que sigues siendo el mismo bocazas de aquella vez..._

Ya rezaba el dicho que por su boca muere el pez. Pero esa especie pelirroja, testaruda, incongruente e imprevisible era una buena excepción que no siempre el que presume solo fanfarronea. Porque con su potencial y habilidades demostró ser uno de los más prometedores chefs de la historia de Tootsuki, y que no conforme con ello se atrevió a desafiar a los altos mandos de aquella ridícula organización cortesía del padre de Erina

 _Y que sigues siendo el mismo despreocupado al que solo le interesa ganarle a su padre_

Sin embargo, eso era algo que Megumi no se lo tragaba ni soñando. Su ex-compañero poco a poco fue descubriendo que la competitividad con su progenitor no sería más que el impulso necesario que le abriera paso a querer descubrir por sí mismo todo el mundo nuevo que aguardaba por él. Tomar el _incentivo_ que ofrecía la academia a los Asientos cada año como felicitación al graduarse, y salir directo al primer avión que se le pusiera enfrente para vivir la experiencia nómada-culinaria que traían en la sangre, fue cosa de la que nadie se sorprendió.

 _Pero has cambiado, lentamente maduraste, tan fuerte, tan orgulloso como los frutos del huerto de mamá..._

Claro que Soma podía haber hecho aquellas locuras que tenía pensadas por su cuenta, como aceptar la oferta de los Aldini y trabajar un lapso de tiempo en su Trattoria para comenzar a agarrar aires de trotamundos. Pero algo había cambiado aquella tarde en que las hojas de afuera caían lentamente presagiando los últimos días de su estancia.

 _Y eso hace que me pregunte por las noches, ¿porqué yo?_

Ella suponía que usaría el dinero ganado con el sudor de su frente para invertirlo en el negocio familiar de su madre, pero entonces se encontró con el ceño fruncido del temible director advirtiendo que no le daría un centavo a cualquiera que pretendiera graduarse para irse a estancar a su lugar de origen.

 _Soma-kun, me gustaría que un día me dijeras de donde vino esa loca idea..._

Ese impulso prácticamente salido de la nada que tuvo su compañero al verla con los ojos llorosos fuera de la oficina del Director, ese mismo impulso que le hizo tomarle de las manos, sonreírle tan radiante como la vez que se conocieron, y afirmarle convencido que todo estaría bien, que dejara que él se encargara de ayudarle.

Megumi suspiró recordando la locura que fue su vida los años siguientes. Como a su familia casi los mata de un infarto cuando les contó que se iba a Italia a trabajar con unos _compañeros._ Como llenó con sus sonrisas y gentilezas las mesas y los bolsillos de los Aldini, a expensas de un refunfuñante Yukihira. De como les despidieron a su pesar cuando a los meses les llegó un par de irresistibles vacantes de parte de Shinomiya para su nueva sucursal en París. Y que luego un día, nunca conforme con su aprendizaje, simplemente le soltó que quería aprender más del mar y al siguiente ya estaban negociando con Kurokiba el trabajar con ellos en la mismísima Dinamarca. Ni qué decir cuando Nikumi, indignada al saberse las vueltas de Soma, casi los obliga a pasar un tiempo al otro lado del planeta sabiendo que ella iría.

Gente nueva, idiomas impronunciables, apuros para pagar las cuentas, una que otra perdida ocasional en las calles. La vida nómada era extenuante y a la vez maravillosa, pero con Soma a la par _fue_ una verdadera aventura.

Que tarde o temprano debía acabarse.

—Tierra llamando a Megumi, ¿me escuchas, Megumi?

La joven adulta de cabello azulado sonrió levemente con el último recuerdo de aquella conversación hace tantos años, cuando el distraído en un avión de ida había sido otro. Era irónico que ella lo estuviera al regresar.

—Fuerte y claro, Soma-kun.

Yukihira frunció el ceño. Nunca entendió esa manía suya de ver el interminable horizonte por la ventana de los aviones, barcos, coches —y ahora taxi—, en los que viajaban. Rápidamente pagó a conductor luego de bajar el nada pequeño equipaje.

—Oiga, ¿Son de por aquí? Me parece haber visto su cara antes —comentó el taxista antes de emprender marcha con una alegre sonrisa del pelirrojo y un "algo así" como respuesta de ella.

—Ha cambiado —comentó él cuando emprendieron la marcha al no muy lejano destino. Aquella calle, aquellas casas, aquellos niños que ya no eran niños y aquellas pequeñas y grandes diferencias que seguían manteniendo una especie de armonía con el lugar de su infancia.

—Esta vez no habrá que preocuparse por la renta —dijo con ánimo y su siempre buen carácter, queriendo quitar la melancolía de los ojos de su compañero.

Él sonrió. Y lo hizo aún más al estar frente a aquella vieja estancia.

—Pero lo que no gastamos en renta, lo haremos en reparaciones —observó con algo de pena—. Lo siento Megumi-chan. Como te dije, no es necesario que me ayudes en esto, y entendería que quieras ir con tu gente. No tienes que ayudarme con nad...

Pero calló. Un brillo de molestia y fastidio poco visto en su cara lo calló. Después de todo ya lo habían discutido varias veces.

—¿Cómo puedes, después de tanto tiempo, pretender que te deje hacer esto solo? — _¿Cómo puedes apartarme de tu lado ahora?_ —. Además, anoche al arribar llamé a mi madre. Y dijo que en vista de todo este tiempo fuera de casa, que me quede un par de meses echándote una mano a reabrir el negocio no haría nada, que no hay prisa siempre y cuando esté bien.

Y Yukihira sonrió. Aliviado de aquel pesar por robarle tiempo a Tadokoro de estar con los suyos.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas —cedió complacido—. Solo si prometes que al regresar a casa vendrás de visita de vez en cuando —le guiñó un ojo, consiguiendo que de momento Megumi asintiera animadamente. Tal vez algún otro día Soma le haría caso a la más reciente y loca de sus ideas. Tal vez le diría por fin que la comida siempre sabrá mejor si la prepara con ella.

Y solo es la primer razón en su lista de porqué obligarla a no irse.

* * *

 _ **Uff! Finalmente terminé. Admito que a pesar de tener una buena parte hecha cuando subí el primero, me quedé estancada en la parte de los recuerdo de Megumi, no sé, habían tantas cosas que quería meter y no hallaba como, asi que pido disculpas tanto por el retraso como por si esa parte parece muy densa**_

 _ **Superando eso, el final salió increíblemente fluído ._. nunca me había pasado, pero escribir de este par ya mayores salió tan natural que temo haberme salido de las personalidades, ya saben, OoC**_

 _ **Espero que halla sido de su agrado, estimado lector, y mil gracias a quienes comentaron y me corrigieron en el anterior :D su ayuda no tiene precio**_

 ** _Tal vez no pronto, pero quizá luego vuelva a darme una escapada por éste fandom_**

 ** _Dudas, comentarios, y demás, a un click de distancia :D_**

 _ **—Madrú fuera**_


End file.
